Dark Flames
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: One night in Crises City Blaze go to take a shower With Silver as her escort and body guard. What she did count on was for a unwanted guess in the bathroom with her RAPE ONE SHOT


**I KNOW!...I did say I would leave Mephiles alone but...When I have these ideas I run with them...And don't worry it's a one shot**

* * *

Crises City, it was a wasted land, nothing but old torn out building, the air stale and forever smelt of burned ashes.

Two creatures Blaze the cat and Silver the hedgehog live in the abandon city. There home was on the outskirts, each day they would make careful trips for supplies and avoid Iblis, the monster responsible.

Now the two lived in a old run down apartment..Well the whole apartment complex itself, one vacant room had heat and electricity the other rooms were busted up and dangerous except one and it was on the bottom floor...and that was the only room that had a working bathroom.

Blaze the cat hated when she had to use the shower she would travel alone down there and it didn't help that Mephiles was some one that couldn't be trusted.

One evening as the two finished there meal Blaze had to use the shower and she didn't want to be alone. "...Silver" she croaked as the hedgehog took the dishes to the sink.

" Yeah?" he pulled out a bucket filled with water that he got early and put the dishes in it. The lavender's cat cheeks grew a tint of red know how embarrassing this was going to sound.

"...D...Do you ...Can you...Come with me?" she spoke. Silver turn back from his words looking over to the cat. her muzzle was now red.

" To where?" he asked her.

"...The shower..." she said "...Only as an escort" she blurted, the ivory hedgehog putting the pieced together figured it out and turn from his friend for his cheeks started to glow a shade of pink.

"...Uh sure.." he squeaked " get your items ready and I'll be done with the dishes" he told her.

**...**

Blaze had her basket of items with a towel slung over her shoulders, she had her clothes on and waited until she was in the bathroom to change out. The two exited the apartment locking the door and headed down the old hall towards the only bathroom in the building.

" I can see why you've asked me to come" Silver started as he observe the walls while the lavender cat used her powers to give light. The two entered the room, Blaze pulled out a candle and lit it The apartment room itself was old and dusty Blaze went around lighting a few more candles she found in her spare time and lit them to give off enough light.

" I'll be out in 5 minuets " she called to her friend

" ok, I'll be here...Maybe I can get this room electricity going and we can move down here" he called back, the cat giggled at her friend's positive attitude as she slipped into the bathroom.

Once in and the door was locked she slipped out of her clothes and lit a few more candles, the bathtub didn't have curtain or shower liner but that didn't bother the cat she wasn't in for long to not bother with that. he bare feet against the cold floor she reached in and turned the hot water on then turned the cold on only a bit and she got in.

The cat flinched to the water hitting against her fur, as a cat and like all cats she hated water, she hated how the wet substance would cause her fur to clump together, but at the same time the hot water help relax her aching joints.

**...**

After rinsing the remains of body wash and conditioner from her fur the cat ended her shower and stepped out letting the water drip on the floor. Taking her towel she warped her body around it.

Walking to the mirror with the only limited light she had she looked at herself, she didn't like how she was drip drying and concentrating on her powers her fur slowly started to dry on it's own.

once dry she was ready to leave but the candles in the bathroom all went out. The cat stood where she was then the candles came back on only the flame was a different color a black color and she had a feeling she wasn't alone.

**" My you can be so **_**vulnerable**_** when by yourself" **a voice called making Blaze's eye widen. looking in the mirror she gasped, behind her was a hedgehog, a hedgehog with dark fur and pale blue stripes and bight green reptile like eyes.

He slowly approached her his hands touched her on the shoulder " poor frighten kitten" he whispered into her ear.

**...**

Silver failed to get anything to work decided to check on Blaze he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

The knocking snapped Blaze out of her state of shock ans she and the dark hedgehog turn to the door, the cat bolted only to find that the door won't open.

"...Silver!" she cried " Silver Help I can't get the door open!"

" He can't hear you" the hedgehog spoke " only I can hear you". Blaze turned facing him her back against the door.

" What do you want Mephiles?" Blaze hissed, Mephiles chuckled as he approached her, cupping her chin into his hand.

" **You've gotten in my way so many times Kitty**" his voice changed into a dark tone "** let me show you what happens to those who get in my way**" his eyes flashed and now the cat was terrified.

**...**

Silver pressed his ear against the door, something was wrong, the door handle did jiggle but something was preventing her from leaving.

" Blaze"! he called, " BLAZE CAN YOU HEAR ME!, OPEN THE DOOR!" He banged his hand against the door.

**...**

Inside the two could hear Silver calls. Mephiles grabbed the cat and puled her away.

" Don't worry" as he held her in his arms " He'll get his ...once I'm done with you" he slid his hand under her towel making the fabric drop to the floor.

" Please don't " Blaze rasped " Don't do what ever you doing" Tears came to her eyes as Mephiles started to slide his hands all over her young frame, for a 14 year old he could tell she was still developing but he liked them "small" his glove on his hand disintegrated and his bare hand went along her fur touching anything that worth violating.

" Mephiles I beg you" Blaze was now crying " Stop please stop this..." he eyes widen as she watched his hand got to her sensitive part of her body. " STOP PLEASE STOP!" she struggled in his grasp. The demonic hedgehog eyes filled with a lustful desire to break the cat.

"** Are you ready?** " he whispered in her ear, the way he asked her sent shivers down her spine and it was very frightening.

**...**

Silver heard a blood murdering scream from the bathroom.

" BLAZE!:" Silver tugged on the door, now he knew something was wrong, seeing how pulling would help he started to ram himself against the door hopping to knock it down.

**...**

Blaze's back was arched her eyes widen as Mephile had entered his manhood into her, the cat in a state of shock let the tears fall as the demon hedgehog did his nasty act on her, his pelvis bucked agasit hers he grunted as he watched the cat rock back and forth agiast his motion.

" Blaze" he spoke to her " Can you tell me what happe

Blaze cried as she felt Mephile enter his fingers inside of her, the cat struggled screamed anything to get his hand out of her, she stood while he was violating her.

"... your very warm" Mephiles whispered as he still continued his fingers inside of her as the moved about in her then he pulled them out. He let her go, the cat droped to the floor she was frozen stiff , shock from what just happen, Mephile crouched down to her level " I'm not done yet...The fun is about to begun"

Taking hold he forced her on her back on to the floor, her only cushion was the towel as Mephiles placed himself on top of her looked down at her body.

**...**

Silver kept thrown his body against the door he pause when he heard Blaze scream again, and it was worst then before " BLAZE HANG ON I'LL GET YOU OUT!" he called and continued to ram into the door.

**...**

"...Scream all you want, cry all you want, no one will hear you" he told her, Mephiles continued to grunt as the thrusting got harder and faster, while the poor cat's scream turn into small short yelps, then he came, one last thrust he came into her and the cat gave one one last scream.

Mephiles got up a watched his victim squirm. Blaze had that blank stare as he looked down at her.

" Remember kitty cat" he cooed " this will be our little secret, tell any one and I will find you...And you know what will happen" snapping his fingers the bathroom lights came on, looking at the door he could see Silver was trying to get in and the cat was right in front of the door. The demon hedgehog picked the cat up and position her away from the door

" _**well be in touch **_" he whispered into her ear.

**...**

Silver gave the door one last shove breaking the door lock, the door burst open, He gasped at the sight, Blaze was up next to the tub her body sprawled out and she had a blank stare.

" Blaze" he rushed to her side cradling her in his arm " Blaze snap out of it " he shook her lightly, the cat blinked and looked up at the hedgehog.

"...S..." Silver her eyes watered, she wrapped her arms around him and cried "...HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED SILVER!" she cried "...We can't trust him"

" Blaze who?" Silver held her, he leaned up against the bathtub and let her cry. Something happen here and he didn't like it.

" Blaze" he spoke to her " Can you tell me what happened?" he asked Blaze opened her mouth but the memory of Mephiles lingered and she closed it, she looked up into her best friends eyes.

" I'm sorry Silver..." she croaked, the ivory hedgehog held her in his arms and she cried into his chest. Silver had never seen her like this and he was going to find out what and who did what ever to her.

**...**

Else where one building away from the apartment complex Silver and Blaze lived in Mephiles stood on top watching the building.

_**...Well keep in touch little kitty...Don't you forget!...**_

_**END**_

* * *

**Yeah that all I'm going to write...If you want you can continue this...I not going to**


End file.
